This invention relates to acetylene-termninated aromatic amide monomers.
Acetylene-terminated compounds, with phenylene-R backbones (e.g. phenylene ether, phenylene sulfone, and the like) show promise for use in the preparation of matrix resins and adhesives for composite structures. The compounds can be polymerized thermally without the evolution of volatile by-products, thereby obviating the problem of void formation in composite structures and molded articles. These compounds tend to lack toughness, possibly due to the relatively short phenylene-R backbones between the acetylene cure sites.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel acetylene-terminated compounds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for producing novel acetylene-terminated comounds.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following disclosure.